Transcripts/Fake It 'Til You Make It
:music :quacking :Angel: growls :Fluttershy: Don't worry, Angel, I won't forget you. :Angel: munching :Fluttershy: sighs There's nothing so peaceful as a cuddly friends picnic. :Rarity: Fluttershy!!! :zip! :Rarity: panting :Fluttershy: Oh, goodness, Rarity! What's the matter? :screech :Rarity: Oh, the better question would be, "What isn't the matter?" :Fluttershy: Oh, dear. Do you wanna have some lettuce and talk about it? :Rarity: Uh, oh. I would love to, darling, but I just don't have the time. The Canterlot Royal Fashion Show is upon us, and the cornerstone piece of my collection just isn't working! :Fluttershy: Oh, that sounds serious. :Rarity: Oh-ho-ho, it's serious. The entire collection is designed around it! :Fluttershy: Do you need help knitting? I've started making tea cozies. It's an elephant. :ripping :Rarity: Yes, well, I don't need making clothes. Sassy Saddles is pitching in. Plus I'll be pulling all three of my Manehattan assistants. :Fluttershy: All three? Does that mean you'll have to close Rarity For You? :Rarity: That's just it, darling. This is Manehattan's busiest shopping season, and I can't just close the shop. So I was hoping you might consider running it? :Fluttershy: Of course. I'm happy to help. Though I'm surprised you picked me. :Rarity: Well, I may have asked a few others. :Rainbow Dash: Sorry, but we've got a Wonderbolts show coming up. :zoom! :Pinkie Pie: Sorry, but it's pie season and the pie rooms are piling up. :Twilight Sparkle: Sorry, I've got a curriculum to make up. :Applejack: Nope. :Big McIntosh: Nnnope. :Maud Pie: deadpan My calendar's packed, but I hear Fluttershy's free. And you haven't asked Boulder. :Rarity: Uh. Oh? :Rarity: chuckles It doesn't matter who else I asked, because I couldn't be happier that you agreed to help! : :Fluttershy: I think I forgot how big this shop was. How do you find anything? :Rarity: Oh, darling, it's easy to track. The store is divided into sections: chic, classic, modern, sophisticated, avant-garde, traditional, and obtuse. And, of course, each section is divided by season, color, and price. It's a classic SCP system. Then it's just a little ringing ponies up... :register keys clacking :kaching! :Rarity: ...a little fluff and fold... Voíla! But, of course, that's the easy part. :Fluttershy: gasps It is? :Rarity: Mm-hmm. As you well know, the real focus at Rarity For You is on the customer! :opens, closes :Rarity: Care to give it a try? :Fluttershy: Um, okay. quietly Hello. Um, welcome to Rarity For You. What can I help you with? :Fashion Savvy Customer(?): I need something classic but modern, something with drama but also understated. :Fluttershy: Um, aren't all those things opposites? :Fashion Savvy Customer(?): Yes. So? :Fluttershy: But how can I— :Fashion Savvy Customer(?): I'm sorry. Are you asking me how to do your job? :Fluttershy: No. But I just, um— :Rarity: If I may, I'm thinking noir-esque minimalist but with a twist. Perhaps a tapered hem. :music :Fashion Savvy Customer(?): gasps It's like you read my mind! Are you a fashion psychic? laughs :Rarity: Hmm. The inseams say, "Yes!" :Rarity and Fashion Savvy Customer(?): laugh :kaching :Fluttershy: Wow. You make it look so easy. :Rarity: Oh, darling, come now. You've conquered your shyness a thousand times over. You can't let a few fashion ponies undo all that progress. :Fluttershy: I guess not. :Fluttershy: Rarity So sorry for the wait. The shop has some... staffing issues today. :Customer: Yes, well, I still haven't had an answer on this thread count. :Fluttershy: Here at Rarity For You, our merchandise defies typical attempts to quantify its quality, but rest assured, it will make you the envy of all who see it. :Customer: Oh, in that case, I'll take three! :ka-ching! :Fluttershy: Ta-ta! :closes :Fluttershy: voice, sighs, faints, pants, sighs Smoky Jr., I can't believe it worked! Rarity I suppose clothes really do make the pony after all. :Rarity: This is worse than I could've possibly imagined! :Rarity: You have all the inner strength you need.